Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories
by Madison Lockheart
Summary: Basically all the Grand Theft Auto Games fused into one! Michael, Franklin, and Trevor thought they dealt with their problems and could go on with their lives but they were totally wrong. What happens when the people of Los Santos, Liberty City, and Vice City collide? Help OC'S wanted! Enjoy the next EPIC Fic :) Now officially Rated M Due to Graphic Sex and Violence. Now you know!
1. Michael's Miserable Life

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Hello everybody! I'm Madison Lockheart! I usually write stories for Dynasty Warriors. But after I bought and played through the EPIC GTA V…I decided to write a revamped version of it. Since I love writing remakes :) Enjoy! Oh yeah and this takes place a year after the events of GTA V.

* * *

**Time: 12:56 p.m.**

**Place: Burger Shot**

**Date: January 24, 2014**

**Weather: Cloudy/ 16 MPH Wind**

Michael sat at a table by himself in the back of Burger Shot. He ordered a small fry and a bleeder. He had absolutely no idea why he bought a bleeder. He didn't want to go home again because Amanda was back to her usual nagging ways. Tracey never really came home anymore and Jimmy was in and out of the house. Devin Weston was finally taken care of and now Michael seemed to have peace. Michael finally was about to take a bite out of his burger when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Michael said answering the phone.

"Pop? You gotta come help me!" Jimmy yelled on the other line.

"What is going on?" Michael asked.

"This guy that I umm….talked hella head to online has somehow found me and now he is trolling me!" Jimmy cried.

"Where are you Jimmy?" Michael asked.

"I'm by the 24/7…" Jimmy responded.

Michael jumped out of his seat and headed for the exit. "Don't worry Jimmy, I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there." He said.

"Ok pop…"Jimmy said before he hung up.

Michael jumped in his Obey Tailgater and sped out of the parking lot. He sped down the freeway to once again save Jimmy's ass. He finally arrived at the 24/7 and spotted Jimmy cornered by numerous men. He jumped out of his car and ran over to the crowd and grabbed the first man he saw. He slammed him to the ground and stomped his face. The other men began ganging up on Michael. Jimmy watched as his father took on about 12 people. Michael eventually kicked all of their asses. Michael and Jimmy got in the car and left.

"You kicked their ass pop! I knew you would do it!" Jimmy cheered.

"Jimmy! You saw me fighting all those guys and you didn't even try to help? What if I got my ass kicked?" Michael yelled.

Jimmy was quiet for a brief moment. "Umm…I knew you could handle them. I was just proving a point that you can handle people that are way younger than you." He joked.

Michael turned a corner very sharply and looked at Jimmy. "Why do you keep talk trash to people online with that video game? What if I didn't make it in time to save your ass from those thugs? Do you even think Jimmy?" Michael asked.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea how they even found me." He said confused.

"All these websites be having your information on them. He probably saw your ass on Lifeinvader!" Michael shouted.

"Damn pop you don't have to yell at me! I told you I had no idea how they found me!" Jimmy argued.

Michael drove up his driveway so fast he almost crashed into the gate pulling up. He angrily exited his vehicle and slammed the door. He bolted inside the house and headed straight for Jimmy's room. He began unplugging the game systems and made sure to grab the headset too. He was almost out the door when Jimmy ran upstairs and blocked the doorway.

"Where are you going with my game system?" Jimmy asked loudly.

"I'm taking it out of your room before you get into some more spats with dumbasses online. Next time one of those bastards will show up at my door." Michael responded.

"You don't know anything about what I do online. Put my stuff down and leave my room." Jimmy ordered.

"Your room? Have you paid an electric bill here?" Michael asked.

"No…" Jimmy replied.

"Have you paid a phone bill?" Michael asked.

"No…" Jimmy said again.

"And have you paid a mortgage?" Michael asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Then get the hell out of my way!" Michael growled. He pushed Jimmy out of the way and began heading for the stairs.

"Give me my stuff!" Jimmy yelled. He ran in front of Michael and tried to grab the stuff.

They instantly began tussling with the game system. Suddenly the game system flew over the rail of the stairs. It hit the floor and blew into pieces.

"What the hell was that damn noise?!" Amanda screamed coming out of the kitchen.

"Dad threw my game system over the stairs!" Jimmy quickly yelled.

Amanda looked up at Michael with an angry face.

"That's a damn lie! Jimmy tried to snatch it from me and it slipped out of our hands and flew down there." Michael said.

"Both of you stupid ass idiots shouldn't be up there fighting. Jimmy you know better than to fight your father anyways!" Amanda yelled.

"I wasn't fighting him! I was trying to get my damn video game back!" Jimmy screamed.

"You better not raise your voice at me little boy!" Amanda yelled.

"I am 21 years old bitch! Take your ass back in the kitchen woman!" Jimmy hollered.

Before Amanda could argue with that statement, Michael spoke first,

"You watch your tone!" Michael warned.

"Why am I getting talked to like a little kid? I'm out of here! All of you go to hell!" Jimmy yelled. He ran downstairs and burst out of the front door.

Amanda watched him exit and turned to look at Michael. "The damn family therapy is not working! You promised you would change! You haven't changed a damn thing!" She yelled.

"Me? Why are all of our problems blamed on me? You haven't been doing your part in keeping this family stable. You are just as equal to blame Amanda!" Michael argued.

Amanda smacked her lips and walked back into the kitchen. Michael walked downstairs into the kitchen behind her.

"Seriously Amanda…It's like you always look for a reason to start something with me. What's up with that?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to talk about this Michael! Just get out of my face. And people wonder why I'm still seeing Fabien…" Amanda muttered.

Michael's eyes widened. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Just leave Michael. I need some time away from you. Go find something to do and come back tonight." Amanda said fanning her hand at him.

Michael angrily stormed up the stairs and out on his red checkered jacket with a black shirt under it, black shoes and some basic jeans on. He stormed out of the house.

"Bitch…" Michael muttered to himself.

Michael got in his car and floored it all the way out of the neighborhood.

* * *

Okay there is the end of Chapter 1.

I know it was super short and boring but I didn't know much to write in the opening :(

OMG I know I am not the only one that KNOWS GTA V is Epic AF!

Anyways review the chapter and tell me your thoughts and ideas.

. I have my own character. She is a world known and most requested stripper who is not even 19 years old yet with an **interesting background 0_0**

Oh yeah if you guys want a special character in this story review and tell me. Tell me their basic appearance and biography.

Tell me their:

**Name**

**Age**

**Hometown**

**Nationality**

**Occupation**

**Biography**

**Possible Death?**

Review the chapter! I love you all for reading! Bye!


	2. Franklin's Afternoon

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Chapter 2

* * *

**Time: 5:55 p.m.**

**Place: T-Shirts XXS-XXXL**

**Date: January 24, 2014**

**Weather: Sunny/ 62 Degrees**

Franklin and Lamar finally walked out of the T-shirt store.

"How many damn shirts did you need to buy?" Franklin asked.

"Come on Franklin. A nigga gotta be fitted all day every day! I bought all those damn shirts while they were on sale." Lamar responded.

Franklin shook his head. "Whatever nigga let's just get out of here." He said heading for his Bravado Buffalo sports car.

When they entered the car, Franklin noticed that lots of thugs kept staring at them. Franklin watched them through the rear view mirror. The thugs kept talking and pointing at Franklin's car.

"Aye Lamar? I think those niggas behind us are about to do something." Franklin whispered.

Lamar looked at his side mirror to see them. After he saw them he instantly ducked down to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lamar asked.

"I repossessed them niggas car last week at a sweet 16!" Lamar said.

"What kinda car was it?" Franklin asked.

"A damn Benefactor Surano…" Lamar whispered.

"Oh damn! These niggas bout to blast us if we sit here! Let's bounce." Franklin said. He started the engine and sped off.

Lamar finally sat back on the seat. "That was way too close." He said.

"Really? You were that terrified back there that you sat on the floor?" Franklin asked.

"I wasn't terrified! I was just making sure them niggas didn't catch me slipping from behind!" Lamar argued.

"Yeah whatever…Anyways what was them niggas doing having a sweet 16 anyways? I thought only girls had that." Franklin asked.

"All those guy are the son of a power drug dealer. The drug dealer was having a sweet 16 for his daughter. She was chauffeured there in that Benefactor Surano. I had to repo it because it was illegally parked. I guess they didn't take to well to that." Lamar said.

"Didn't take to well to that? Nigga we was getting sized up back there!" Franklin yelled.

"Look…bottom line nigga is that we aren't neat them anymore so you can stop your bitching!" Lamar argued.

Franklin slammed the brakes and stopped at a red light.

"Damn nigga! Easy on them brakes!" Lamar yelled.

As Franklin waited for the light to change, a Mammoth Patriot pulled up next to them.

"That's them…" Lamar shrieked.

"Nigga calm yourself! Just don't say nothing!" Franklin responded.

The window of the truck began rolling down slow. Franklin was watching them in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, an Uzi was pointed at them. Franklin stomped the gas down and sped off before the thugs could pull the trigger.

"Dammit Lamar look what you go us into!" Franklin screamed.

"Look, just shut your damn mouth and get us out of here fast!" Lamar yelled.

Franklin was driving as fast as possible but The Mammoth Patriot was still catching up. Franklin quickly turned into a dark alley and exited the car and hid around a building.

"Them niggas better not find us!" Franklin said.

"If you shut the hell up they might not find us so easily!" Lamar responded.

Franklin began hearing footsteps close by. "Dammit they know where we are." He said.

Franklin quickly took out his Micro SMG and came from around the building and shot the first man. He hid back around the building before the others could see him.

"I think I saw that nigga this way!" A man said to his partners.

Franklin quickly turned the corner and began shooting at everybody he saw. He shot about 7 people before the clip on his gun ran out.

"Cover me while I reload nigga!" Franklin yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry!" Lamar said shooting at the remaining men.

Franklin reloaded his gun and stood up to shoot. When he was ready to pull the trigger, he noticed all the men were dead.

"Damn Lamar! You actually took care of all of those niggas?" Franklin asked amazed.

"Of course my nigga, what did you think I was?" Lamar responded.

Franklin and Lamar jumped back in the Buffalo and sped out of the alley.

"You gotta warn me the next time you pull some mess like that!" Franklin shouted.

"My nigga! Didn't I already tell you? This is typical hood shit! They shouldn't have had their car illegally parked and it wouldn't have been towed." Lamar said.

"Nigga, you parked your car numerous times illegally. Hell I don't think you ever parked your car legally." Franklin replied.

Lamar looked at him in shock. "Damn nigga you cold…"

Franklin's phone began ringing. "Hello?" Franklin asked answering the phone.

"Franklin? It's Michael…You want to hang out tonight?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I ain't got anything planned for the night. What you got in mind?" Franklin asked.

"I'm feeling like going to the club and having a drink." Michael responded.

"Hell yeah! I could definitely use a drink after what I just dealt with." Franklin replied, cutting his eyes at Lamar.

"Good…I'll see you then." Michael said.

Franklin hung the phone up. "Nigga I'm about to drop you off right now. I'm about to go have a damn drink." He said to Lamar.

"Whatever…Just take me to the Dollar Pills store by the hood." Lamar said.

Franklin stopped at a red light and looked in his side mirror. He noticed a Vapid Sandking truck heading right behind his car at a high speed.

"Aye Lamar you see this nigga?!" Franklin screamed.

As soon as Franklin finished that sentence, the Vapid Sandkind slammed right into the back of his car. It almost ran over them.

Franklin's adrenaline was rushing as he jumped out of the car. "Nigga look what you did to my damn whip!" He hollered.

The man exited his truck holding the back of his neck. "Look I don't like this either! My damn neck is hurting!" The man argued.

"You son of a bitch! How is your neck hurting? You ran right up the back of me and didn't stop!" Franklin argued.

"I'm sorry. I was too busy on Lifeinvader!" The man responded.

It took everything inside of Franklin to keep him from socking the man across the face.

"Nigga you gonna pay for my car!" Franklin yelled.

"I don't have money to pay for that damn car!" The man yelled back.

"Do you even have insurance?" Franklin asked.

"Do you?" The man responded.

"Hell naw I ain't got no insurance! That's why you about to pay for this car!" Franklin yelled.

"Look, I don't have money to repair that car. But I can hustle some kind of money up to pay for it. Does that sound okay?" The man asked.

Franklin looked back at his car. The back of his car and the lower top of it was caved in. He growled and looked back at the man. "Man what the hell is your name?" He asked.

"Desmond…But everybody calls me Drake." The man said.

"Well Drake. You need to somehow hustle the money up to pay for this. You can do whatever just get the money. You can also help my homebody Lamar with repos if you need to." Franklin said.

Drake nodded his head. Drake and Franklin shook hands. Now the agreement was official.

* * *

Okay that is the end of Chapter 2.

If you guys begin wondering why this story is not on the front page next time I update it, that's because it will be rated M on chapter 3 due to Violent Language and a Sex scene ;)

I hope you liked Desmond's "Brief" appearance SouLs_KilleRs. Don't worry; Desmond will pop up again in chapter 3. As for the rest of you thank you so much for your OC requests! They will all be in soon!

Oh yeah and for those of you that didn't understand the Possible Death portion of the OC description let me explain it to you…In case you wanted your OC to die, how would you want them to die. They don't have to die unless you want them too :)

And responding to your question **FoolsSin, **yes the other protagonists are in this story! All of them are :) And for those of you who are wondering, I have been playing GTA since Grand Theft Auto Vice City! Lol I was only 5 and it was my brother's game! I have been a huge fan since.

OMFG! Thank you guys soo much! My story has only been up 2 days and I have gotten 100+ views each days! I love you guys soo much for that! Oh yeah and FYI I typed this chapter at 1:00 a.m. *Yawn* I have school in 6 hours lol!

Review the chapter and tell me your thoughts everybody. I love you all for reading! Bye!


	3. Intro-In-A-Minor: Michael meets Barbie

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Chapter 3

Okay everybody we are officially rated M! Now before I start let me just remind you that this chapter has sex in it, rougher language, and other explicit stuff. **YOU"VE BEEN WARNED :)**

* * *

**Time: 10:56 p.m.**

**Place: Vanilla Unicorn**

**Date: January 24, 2014**

**Weather: Clear Skies/ 20 MPH Wind**

Michael and Franklin sat at a table together waiting on their drinks to arrive. Michael was about to ask Franklin about his day until he noticed a scrape on Franklin's hand.

"Franklin what happened to your hand?" Michael asked.

"Umm…I got into a car accident today. The man said he would pay for the damages though." Franklin said brushing off the question.

"Nothing much huh? Well I'm back in a dark place with my family again." Michael announced.

"What happened this time?" Franklin asked.

"They don't appreciate what I do for them. They just take take take and don't ever acknowledge that without me all that wouldn't be possible. They talk to me like I'm shit and they never once say "I love you" back." Michael said furiously.

"Wow that's deep…Maybe you should consider divorce then. That's if you can't fix what is broken." Franklin said.

"I don't want to divorce Amanda because I love her and I want to spend my life with her." Michael replied.

Franklin just nodded his head. Their drinks finally arrived and Franklin quickly grabbed his. Suddenly, the club intercom cut on.

"Ladies and gentlemen…You guys have begged and begged; now we are delivering. Everybody….BARBIE BUNNY IS IN THE BUILDING!" A man screamed over the intercom.

Everybody in the club instantly jumped up screaming and clapping loudly. Michael and Franklin stood up puzzled.

"Who is Barbie Bunny?" Michael asked.

"Who is Barbie Bunny? Are you seriously asking that question? Barbie Bunny is only the best stripper that ever walked this Earth! She can do anything on that pole! That bitch works magic haha!" A man laughed.

"You're really a big fan of her huh?" Michael asked.

"Hell yeah I am! I masturbate to her pictures every day and night! Hell evening too!" The man cheered.

Michael and Franklin hurried to the front of the stage before everybody began piling up to see Barbie Bunny. The curtains finally parted and Barbie Bunny walked from behind the curtains.

"DAMN!" Michael and Franklin both yelled at the same time.

Barbie Bunny was very sexy. She had blonde hair to the middle of her back. She's a Caucasian female. She bad big breasts and a very tight bra on that made them look even bigger. She was about 5 foot 4 inches tall and that was because she had heels on. Not to mention she had a very juicy perfect booty. Men would die to be with her.

"Oh my god! That's why everybody is going crazy…" Franklin said in amazement.

Barbie Bunny began working on the pole. As she did all of her stunts and tricks on the pole, everybody watched in amazement. Especially Franklin. Barbie Bunny eventually finished her work and made her way towards the backstage area. Before she disappeared behind the curtain, she turned around and blew a kiss to the crowd and squeezed her boobs together at them. That drove the crowd wild as they screamed her name and cheered loudly.

"Wow…now that is what I call a sexy ass bitch!" Franklin said shocked.

Michael laughed. "Well this was certainly fun. You ready to call it a night?" He asked.

"Sure…Let's go." Franklin responded.

Franklin and Michael exited the club. They began heading for their own vehicles. Thanks to Desmond "Drake" Franklin had to drive a rented Dundreary Admiral to the club.

"Alright I'll see you around Mike." Franklin said getting inside his car and driving off.

Michael waved at Franklin as he watched him pull off. Michael was about to enter his car when he heard a drunk man yelling. He turned and looked to see what the commotion was about.

"Come on baby! Show me some of that ass!" A man yelled at a stripper.

Michael looked a little closer. That stripper was Barbie Bunny. She still had on her stripper outfit but she had a long black trench coat over it to protect her from the cold air.

"Sorry sir but I have a bus to catch." Barbie Bunny replied trying to be nice.

"No! You are going to give me a little private dance right now." The man insisted.

"Sorry not today…" Barbie Bunny smiled.

She turned around to walk off when the man grabbed her right butt cheek.

"Come to the back of the building and let me feel that ass." The man laughed obnoxiously. He was definitely drunk out of his mind.

"Let go of me!" Barbie Bunny yelled turning around and swing on him. She slapped him right across his face.

The man quickly responded by grabbing her arms and pinning her to the ground and mounting her.

"Get off of me!" Barbie Bunny growled.

"Hahaha I see I'm going to have to take it myself." The man chuckled.

Michael quickly slammed his car door and ran over to the scuffle. He grabbed the man off of Barbie Bunny and punched him right in his left jaw. Then he slammed him to the ground and stomped his chest. He looked back at Barbie Bunny.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"…Yes I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you." Barbie Bunny smiled.

Barbie Bunny got up and looked at the man on the ground. She angrily kicked him in the balls. "Now I'm officially okay!" She said.

Michael laughed and smiled.

"Well thank you so much for your help. I have to catch the bus right now though." Barbie Bunny said.

She was about to begin walking when she noticed a bus driving by.

"I know that better not be my bus!" Barbie Bunny growled.

She took out her phone and looked at the time. That was definitely her bus because she was already 10 minutes late to the Bus Stop now.

"Dammit! Now how am I gonna get home?" Barbie Bunny complained.

Michael watched as she complained loudly and swore loudly. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You wanna ride home?" Michael asked.

Barbie Bunny instantly stopped yelling and looked at him. "Really? You will give me a ride home?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. I don't want to leave you out here by yourself." Michael said.

Barbie Bunny smiled and walked towards him. They entered his car and Michael began driving.

"So where do you stay?" Michael asked.

"In a small little apartment east of Los Santos." Barbie Bunny responded.

"So...What made you get into the stripping industry? If that's not asking too much." Michael said.

"I had to find fast money…" Barbie Bunny replied.

Michael nodded his head. He looked at Barbie Bunny in the passenger seat.

"Got a boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"No…Why do you think I'm stripping? I don't think I would be stripping with a boyfriend." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Michael responded.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Barbie Bunny asked.

Michael really wished she didn't ask that question. "Umm…I do favors for people." He said.

"You kill people." Barbie said in a regular tone not even looking at Michael.

"How the hell do you know?" Michael asked confused.

"Anytime somebody says they do favors or say I'm on a fixed time in Los Santos, they mostly likely kill people for a living." Barbie Bunny said.

"I see you've been around Los Santos a while." Michael said.

"Not really. I am from Broker but I grew up in Vice City. I'm only here because I was requested here. I really want to go back to Vice City." Barbie Bunny said.

Barbie Bunny looked at Michael. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Michael dodged the question by turning a corner very roughly.

"What the hell was that for?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"Sorry…I almost missed my turn." Michael lied.

Barbie Bunny began humming lowly and staring out the window. Michael was about to get on the freeway when he noticed the heavy traffic.

"Who knew there could be a traffic jam at almost the middle of the night?" Michael chuckled.

""I don't know but I wouldn't get in that traffic if I were you." Barbie Bunny suggested.

"You wanna crash at my place tonight?" Michael asked.

Barbie Bunny looked at him surprised. "You are offering a total stranger to stay at your house?" She asked.

"Just for tonight and besides….You look harmless." Michael laughed.

Barbie Bunny laughed. "Okay fine take me to your place." She said.

Michael began driving towards his house without taking the freeway. Michael had only offered Barbie Bunny to stay at his place because he remembered Amanda texting him earlier and saying that she was sleeping at her friend's house tonight and Tracey and Jimmy were with her. Therefore Michael had the whole house to himself. They arrived at Michael's house after about a 30 minute drive. Barbie Bunny was amazed when she entered the house and took her trench coat off.

"Wow…this is a really nice house." Barbie Bunny said astonished.

Michael smiled at her comment and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Barbie Bunny sat down next to him.

"I don't think I asked you yet but what is your name?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"Michael De Santa…" Michael replied.

Barbie Bunny nodded her head.

Michael looked at her. "Please tell me your name is not really Barbie Bunny." He said.

Barbie Bunny laughed. "No. My actual name is Leslie and my last name is Rose." She replied smiling.

"Oh good…I was gonna wonder who the hell your parents were if they named you Barbie Bunny." Michael laughed.

"Actually Barbie is what my father called me as a child. My friends nicknamed me Bunny for some reason. So when I became a striper, I fused the two names." Barbie Bunny explained.

"Oh, now that makes sense." Michael said nodding. "So what makes you way better than all the other strippers out there?"

"Because I just am. I know way more than all of them." Barbie Bunny bragged.

"What do you call knowing more than them?" Michael asked.

"Unlike those other whores…Well these Los Santos whores, I go out there and strip and sometimes a private dance but that is it. Those bitches be out there doing some sorry ass dances and then suck dick to get some extra chump change." Barbie Bunny said.

Michael looked at her. "I didn't know you did private dances. I probably would've asked you for one back at the club." Michael smirked.

"Are you flirting with me?" Barbie Bunny asked.

Michael laughed and stared at her intensely.

"How old are you?" Barbie asked breaking the silence.

"I am 45 years old." Michael responded.

"What the hell?! 45 years old? You're old enough to be my father." Barbie Bunny laughed loudly.

"Well then how old are you?" Michael asked.

"18 years young…" Barbie Bunny said.

Michael's eyes jumped. "18 years old? How the hell are you a stripper? Somebody told me that you have been stripping for two year going on three. How the hell were you stripping as a teenager?" He asked loudly.

"This world is a very corrupt place." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"But still…"Michael said.

"You sound like you care about me…I am just a guest for the night." Barbie Bunny laughed.

Barbie Bunny began doing some kind of slutty dance routine out of nowhere. She turned her back towards Michael and bent over and began standing up slow. Michael began getting a lump in his throat.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked in a raspy tone.

Barbie Bunny turned around and looked at him. "Just dancing nothing much." She smirked.

"But why are you dancing like that in front of me?" Michael asked.

"Does that bother you?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"No…But you…"

"You're getting turned on aren't you?" Barbie Bunny asked.

Michael did not respond to that question. The answer was a HELL YEAH! But he didn't say it. Barbie Bunny walked over to him and leaned down to face him. He boobs were almost perfectly aligned with Michael's face. Michael began getting hot.

"What's wrong with you?" Barbie Bunny asked in a sexy voice.

Michael had no idea what came over him. He instantly remembered his whole family screaming at him and saying he ruined their lives when all he tried to do was help. He never made any decisions for himself. Everything he did was for his family. Now was the time he made a decision for himself. Before Barbie Bunny could say anything else, Michael stood up off the couch and pulled her into a kiss. Surprisingly Barbie Bunny instantly began kissing back.

As Michael continued kissing Barbie Bunny, he picked her up and sat down on the couch. Barbie Bunny was now straddling him. As they kissed, Barbie Bunny began moving her hips up and down and left to right on Michael crotch. Michael groaned as Barbie Bunny grinded on his erect crotch. Michael removed Barbie Bunny's bra and began sucking on her left breast. Barbie Bunny moaned as Michael licked and sucked on her breasts. Michael stood up and began walking up the stairs, still carrying Barbie Bunny and still sucking on her breasts. He entered his bedroom, laid her on the bed and got on top of her, kissing her neck. Barbie Bunny began removing Michael's plaid red jacket and tossed it to the ground. Barbie Bunny began tugging at Michael's belt trying to loosen it. Michael reached down with his free hand and loosened the belt for her. Barbie Bunny rolled over on top of Michael and pulled his pants off. She then quickly took off Michael's underwear. Michael grabbed her and crashed his lips into hers again and mounted her. He pulled Barbie Bunny's panties off and got on top of her again. Michael slowly began to enter his cock inside Barbie Bunny.

Barbie Bunny moaned loudly as Michael entered her. She bit her lip as Michael finally got his whole penis inside of her. Michael began thrusting inside of her slowly as he continued kissing her. Barbie Bunny moaned and whined as Michael continued pounding inside her.

"Oh shit you're big!" Barbie Bunny moaned as Michael continued thrusting in her.

Michael groaned as he thrusted due to the tightness of Barbie Bunny's vagina.

"Oh my god you're so fucking tight." Michael groaned.

Barbie Bunny managed to roll over on top of Michael and began moving up and down on his dick. Michael threw his head back and groaned and did his manly moans. Michael began thrusting upwards inside Barbie Bunny. The wet slappy sounds were loud as Michael thrusted inside Barbie Bunny, thanks to how wet Barbie Bunny was.

As Michael thrusted inside Barbie Bunny, he began rubbing on her ass. "What's my name?" He asked, slapping Barbie Bunny on the ass.

"Oh shit! Michael!" Barbie Bunny panted.

"Say it louder…" Michael said, slapping her ass harder.

"Michael…" Barbie Bunny said a little louder, still panting loudly as Michael continued pounding insider her wet, soaking vagina.

"Say it louder girl!" Michael demanded, slapping her on the ass with enough force to leave a red handprint.

"MICHAEL!" Barbie Bunny screamed.

Michael took his cock out of Barbie Bunny and positioned her in a reverse cowgirl position. He entered her again and began thrusting hard inside her. Barbie Bunny screamed, moaned, and yelled Michael's name as he pounded inside her with more force. The wet sounds of Barbie Bunny's vagina were getting even louder. Michael took his cock out of Barbie Bunny and returned to the missionary position and began thrusting inside of her fast. Barbie Bunny began moaning loudly and clawing at the sheets and saying all kinds of perverted things that Michael wouldn't hear in his wildest dream. Michael continued thrusting until he finally hit Barbie Bunny's G Spot, making Barbie Bunny shriek.

"Oh shit Michael right there! Don't stop!" Barbie Bunny moaned and pleaded.

"Right there?" Michael asked as he pounded her G Spot.

"Yeah right there! Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh fuck I'm about to come!" Barbie Bunny moaned.

Michael began speeding up his thrusting and pounded Barbie Bunny's G Spot hard and fast. Barbie Bunny closed her eyes and clawed at Michael's back as he kept hitting her G Spot.

"Oh shit I'm coming!" Barbie Bunny screamed as she came hard on Michael's dick.

Michael continued thrusting until he felt his own orgasm coming. He began groaning loudly as he thrusted as fast as he could. Barbie Bunny squeezed on Michael's butt cheeks as Michael came inside her. Michael rolled over with Barbie Bunny on top of him. He was completely sleepy now and so was Barbie Bunny.

"Oh shit that was perfect!" Michael smiled at Barbie Bunny.

Barbie Bunny just smiled back and curled up on Michael to fall asleep.

* * *

And there goes chapter 3!

I hope you guys all liked my OC Leslie "Barbie Bunny" Rose. There will be certain moments later when she goes by Leslie.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and gave me the OC requests :)

I hope the sex was to you guy's likings haha ;)

You guys truly are the best readers ever! Thanks to you guys I got 308 views yesterday! I really do love all of you guys :)

Review the chapter! I love you all for reading! vous voir (That means see you in French! Yes I speak French ahaha!)


	4. Three Bad Bitches

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Chapter 4

* * *

**Time: 10:43 a.m.**

**Place: Michael's House**

**Weather: Sunny/ Cold Wind**

**Date: January 25, 2014**

Michael woke up and saw Barbie Bunny stretched out sleep next to him. He got out of bed and walked into his closet to find something to wear. After sorting through all kinds of outfits, he finally settled for the Polo Shirt and Beach Shorts with Sandals. He began brushing his teeth in the bathroom, when he heard the front door open.

"Michael! We are back!" Amanda called as she entered the house.

Michael almost fell over hearing her voice. He ran out of the bathroom and saw Barbie Bunny sitting up in the bed.

"Did you say something?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"You gotta get out of here…" Michael warned.

"What are you talking about?" Barbie Bunny asked.

Michael ran to the bed and grabbed her and led her to the bathroom. He handed her the clothes that she wore last night. "Just put these on and escape out the window." He said.

"Hell no! Fuck that! I'm not about to jump my ass out of a window and break my damn legs!" Barbie Bunny hissed.

"Well you can't go down there!" Michael growled.

"Why the hell not? I came in through the front door and I'm sure as hell going out the front door." Barbie Bunny said.

"No the fuck you aren't! I have people down there and they can't see you!" Michael said.

"Why can't the people see me?" Barbie Bunny asked.

Michael stayed quiet for a minute and tried to think of a lie. "Umm…one of the guys down there is an obsessed fan of yours and he will stalk the hell out of you if he sees you." He lied.

Barbie Bunny quickly ran into the bathroom to put her clothes on. After she finished, she found a toothbrush still in the package and began brushing her teeth. Michael walked back into the bathroom.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I had to brush my teeth. What the hell does a sexy ass woman like me look like going into the public with bad breath?" Barbie Bunny snapped back.

"Okay okay! Touché! Now you got to get out of here." Michael said.

"You're making it seem like I was a booty call…" Barbie Bunny said tilting her head to the left.

"No you weren't no booty call but the people downstairs shouldn't see you." Michael said exiting the bathroom.

Michael walked back downstairs to keep his family busy in the living room. Barbie Bunny walked to the bedroom window and looked out of it. That was a way too high jump for her.

"There is no way in hell I'm jumping out that window!" Barbie Bunny thought to herself.

She quickly turned around and looked around the room for an alternative. She spotted some car keys laying on the floor under the bed. She noticed these were the same keys Michael used last night to drive her home.

"Haha…I got a ride out of here today!" Barbie Bunny giggled.

She exited the room slowly and began creeping down the stairs. After fumbling with thoughts of peeping at the family or running out the front door, she eventually decided on running out the front door. Amanda heard the front door open and turned around.

"Who the hell was that?" Amanda asked.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked getting nervous.

"I just heard somebody exit the front door." Amanda said.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "It was probably Eva." He said. Amanda got back to watching TV.

Meanwhile, Barbie Bunny stole Michael's Obey Tailgater and sped out of the gate.

"Haha! Finally I ain't taking the bus anymore!" Barbie Bunny laughed as she turned a sharp corner.

Barbie Bunny returned to Vanilla Unicorn to get her spare clothes out of her locker. She put on her favorite outfit which was, a short black sweater that only covered her chest but wasn't long enough to cover her belly. Then she put on her short fluffy black skirt with a pink heart chain belt on it, if she even bent over a little bit in that skirt, you could see her black panties. She put on her Pink fuzzy leg warmers and some black and pink dunk high shoes. She went to the mirror and put her long hair up in a high right side ponytail. She left some bangs out to cover her right eyes. Before she walked out, she out a diamond butterfly shaped hair clip in her hair.

"Now I'm ready to stunt on them bitches!" Barbie Bunny laughed to herself.

She exited Vanilla Unicorn and heard loud yelling. She looked over and saw 4 women surrounding only one woman.

"You bitch! You stripped for my man last night!" The fat woman yelled.

"Haha…He wasn't your man last night." The surrounded woman laughed.

The fat woman heard enough and swung on her. The surrounded woman instantly caught her fist in midair and started punching her across the face multiple times. The fat woman's friends began trying to jump in.

"Oh hell no! That's 4 on one…That ain't fair." Barbie Bunny said running towards the fight.

The surrounded woman was still holding her own against 4 bitches until one of them pulled a blade out and the fat woman began holding her.

"Cut that bitch!" The fat woman laughed.

Before the woman could cut her, a brick hit her in the back of the head with so much force it instantly knocked her out.

"Who the hell did that?" The tall woman asked.

Barbie Bunny began running towards them. The fat woman looked confused.

"Who is that hoe?" She asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know! Let's kill that stupid bitch!" The tall woman said.

Needless to say Barbie Bunny kicked their asses fast. Barbie Bunny looked at the woman who was surrounded.

"Are you okay?" Barbie Bunny asked, reaching out her hand to help her up.

The woman took her hand and got up. "Yeah thanks…My name is Jade by the way." The woman announced.

"Hello Jade…I'm Barbie Bunny but please call me Leslie." Barbie Bunny said.

"AH! You're Barbie Bunny? You look better in person than on the poster." Jade said.

"Thank you…Haha I suppose it's called natural beauty." Barbie Bunny laughed. "What was all this bullshit about?" She asked.

"I strip for fun and the fat bitch's man was trying to get with me all night, so that fat bitch thinks I gave her man a private dance." Jade explained.

"Wow…well her man shouldn't have been in no strip club anyways if he loved her enough." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"I'm telling you…" Jade laughed.

Jade began observing Barbie Bunny very thoroughly. Barbie Bunny noticed and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"I just love your hair, and those fuzzy leg warmers are so beautiful!" Jade smiled.

"Aww thank you…Do you have a car?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"No not really." Jade responded.

"Let's go grab some lunch or something, you seem like a cool person." Barbie Bunny said.

"Sounds good to me." Jade said.

They got in the car and Barbie Bunny started the engine. Jade was looking all around the car.

"This is a nice ass car! Is this yours?" Jade asked.

"…Not really." Barbie Bunny laughed.

**(Blazing Tattoo)**

Monica Salazar finally finished giving her customer his full face tattoo. She disposed of the needle and turned towards her customer.

"That'll be $79.86." Monica announced.

"$79.86? Umm…I don't have that kind of money." The customer said scratching his head.

"You lying bastard you said you were rich!" Monica shouted.

"Did I say that?" The customer said sarcastically.

"Give me my damn $79.86!" Monica hissed.

"You know what? I got your $79.86." The customer smiled.

"Good…Where is it?" Monica asked.

"Right here!" The customer yelled out of nowhere.

He shoved Monica into the counter and ran for the exit. Monica got up and grabbed a dirty tattoo needle.

"Oh hell no! This son of a bitch isn't going anywhere!" Monica yelled chasing him.

**(Barbie Bunny and Jade)**

Barbie Bunny and Jade were riding in the car arguing about what song they wanted to hear.

"Turn back to that Tupac song!" Jade demanded.

"Not until my Britney Spears song goes off." Barbie Bunny giggled.

"To hell with Britney Spears! Tupac is epic!" Jade argued.

Barbie Bunny almost missed her right turn and turned sharply at the last minute. When she turned the corner, she hit a man. The man slowly slid down the windshield and hit the ground. Barbie Bunny and Jade got out of the car.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jade asked Barbie Bunny.

"Me? He was the one who ran into my car." Barbie Bunny responded.

"Ran into your car? Last I checked, he isn't the one with 900 Horsepower!" Jade replied.

Barbie Bunny laughed at that. They kneeled down next to the man to see if he was alright. Before they could ask him any questions, they heard a woman running towards them cursing loudly.

"Stop that motherfucker right there!" Monica yelled running up to them.

"What's going on?" Jade asked confused.

Monica didn't respond and began going through the man's pockets. She pulled out a wallet and began counting the cash. She ended up with $243.92. She also took a credit card and then threw the wallet at the man.

"Next time pay your damn tattoo bill!" Monica yelled.

Jade shrugged her shoulders and looked at Barbie Bunny. "I guess you didn't run into him for no reason." She chuckled.

Monica looked at them. "Thank you." She said.

"Thank you for what? I didn't purposely run into him." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"Well bottom line is I got my damn money. Do any of you guys wanna take me to Vangelico?" Monica asked.

"Why Vangelico?" Jade asked.

"Because I wanna buy a new ring with this man's credit card." Monica responded.

"Lady? Don't you know those people will ask you for Identification?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"No they won't! Los Santos is a very corrupt place." Monica said.

"Ok well I don't see why not. Let's go." Barbie Bunny said shrugging her shoulders.

They entered the car and Barbie Bunny sped off the scene to get away from the man's body quickly.

"So anyways my name is Monica Salazar. I'm a tattoo artist in case you are wondering." Monica said.

"Well hello Monica. I'm Jade Cortez and that is Barbie Bunny." Jade said.

"Well nice to meet both of you." Monica smiled.

Jade looked back at her. "You don't know who Barbie Bunny is?" She asked.

"I know she is driving the car and helped me catch that bastard who tried to make away with a free tattoo." Monica shrugged.

"No…She's a world known stripper. Everybody knows Barbie Bunny." Jade said.

"Sorry that name doesn't ring a bell. I don't watch strippers anyways. There is nothing interesting about watching a woman take her clothes off." Monica said.

"That's because you're not a man." Jade laughed.

Barbie Bunny pulled up outside of Vangelico and turned the engine off. She looked back at Monica.

"Are you sure these people won't ask for an ID?" Barbie Bunny asked.

"Of course not! They never do." Monica laughed getting out of the car.

Barbie Bunny and Jade followed her inside Vangelico. Monica walked up to the counter to a lady with red hair.

"Hi welcome to Vangelico how may I help you?" The clerk asked.

Hi…Umm I need to buy a ring." Monica announced.

"Sure…We have a variety of rings you can choose from. What kind are you interested in?" The clerk asked.

"I want a pink diamond ring." Barbie Bunny shouted out of nowhere.

"Get a pink diamond ring." Monica said. She looked back at Jade. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I'll take a diamond necklace." Jade said.

"And I'll have a Diamond studded watch." Monica said smiling.

The clerk woman got everything they asked for. Barbie Bunny picked up the pink diamond ring and looked at it.

"This shit isn't big enough." Barbie Bunny complained.

"You want something bigger?" The clerk asked.

"Of course I do! I want some way bigger!" Barbie Bunny smirked.

"What the hell do you want a colossal sized ring?!" Monica asked.

"Shit that would be nice." Barbie Bunny laughed.

The clerk came back with a ring that was bigger than the previous one. "Is this good enough?" She asked.

"Yes…This is perfect." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"Ok good...I hope this will handle the charges." Monica said handing the clerk the credit card.

The clerk read the credit card's name. It read: Quentin Roberts. She looked up at Monica.

"Mam? Your name is Quentin?" The clerk asked.

"Haha yeah…"Monica said getting nervous.

The clerk looked down at the credit card again and back up at Monica. "Umm…Sweetie can I see some ID?" She asked.

"Oh shit!" Monica thought to herself.

Barbie Bunny and Jade began getting nervous. This wasn't exactly going the way Monica planned it.

Monica began patting all of her pockets and reaching in her bra, pretending to be looking for an ID. "You know what? I think I left it in the car." She lied.

"Oh really? What is your last name then…QUENTIN?" The clerk asked.

Monica's eyes jumped. She didn't know the answer to that. "Umm…I think there is a K in it." She said nervously.

"CREDIT CARD FRAUD!" The clerk screamed at the top of her lungs.

Barbie Bunny and Jade snatched the jewelry and dashed for the exit. Monica grabbed the clerk's head and slammed it through the glass counter. She quickly grabbed everything she could and ran out the door. They got in the car and Barbie Bunny sped off, her tires made a loud squeak sound when she took off.

"I told you those bastards would ask for ID!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah…Do you even look like a Quentin? That's a fucking man name!" Barbie Bunny yelled.

"Look girls! Both of you need to calm down. I grabbed more jewelry before we took off." Monica laughed.

"As long as I got my big pink ring I am happy." Barbie Bunny laughed loudly as she flew past a red light.

"I should've got some diamond hair items too!" Jade laughed.

"I wanted to ask for some big ass hoop earrings!" Barbie Bunny said.

"Why would you want giant ass hoop earrings?" Jade asked.

"The bigger the hoop, bigger the hoe." Monica laughed.

"Oh that's how they say it? I don't think I'm ever going to wear hoop earrings again." Barbie Bunny cringed.

Barbie Bunny pulled up at a 24hr Auto Repairs. She had Michael's car painted Dark Blue and she got spinners on it.

"Umm…Barbie? Don't you think spinners are outdated?" Jade asked.

"Haha not to me they aren't." Barbie Bunny laughed.

"Speaking of Barbie…Can we please call you Leslie? I like that name better." Monica asked.

"Of course you can. I like it better anyways because it's not a stripper name." Barbie Bunny laughed.

The mechanics finished working on "Barbie's Car" and Barbie Bunny and her friends sped out of the parking lot.

"Where exactly are we going to go?" Monica asked.

"We could rent an apartment together or a hotel." Barbie Bunny suggested.

"Who has the money?" Jade asked.

"Well I managed to grab a couple hundred dollars from this guy I fucked last night." Barbie Bunny giggled.

"Hell yeah! Let's get a place!" Monica laughed.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 4 is over now!

The new bad bitch mafia is in town Lol! Oh yeah and starting next chapter, Barbie Bunny will now be referred to as her real name Leslie.

**And to answer some of the questions that were asked last chapter.**

**For the people who wonder of this story is about any person in particular it is about everybody but some people may pop up more.**

**And for the person who PM me asking me if this story is only going to be in Los Santos, This story will take place in Los Santos the most but eventually some people will go to Vice City or Liberty City and things will happen there :)**

**Oh yeah and for the person that asked me if this takes place after GTA V. The answer is YES! :)**

**Anybody who wants to know which OC'S will pop up more, I pick which OC'S pop up more based on their Biography. But they all pop up a lot.**

For anybody else that has questions, Review or PM me with questions and I will answer them for you because I love my readers that much :)

You guys are so fucking awesome! I had my peak view day on Saturday! I had 329 views! I wish I could hug all of you beautiful readers!

Review the chapter!

**I love you all for reading!** BYE!


	5. Leslie Meets Amanda

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Chapter 5

**Okay just a reminder for you guys, Barbie Bunny is now referred to as her real name Leslie in most of the dialogue now.**

* * *

**Time: 4:57 a.m.**

**Place: Crown Jewels Motel**

**Date: February 5, 2014**

**Weather: Lightning Storm and Heavy Wind**

Monica, Jade, and Leslie found them a nice motel. It was about a 15 minute walk from the beach which made Leslie very happy. The girls were sleeping until Leslie's cell phone began ringing very loudly. Leslie jumped up and began looking around for her phone. She looked under her pillow, under the covers, in the pillow cases. She still couldn't find it.

"Please find that loud ass phone and shut it up." Jade said wiping her eyes.

Leslie finally found her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was a number she never seen before. She decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Barbie Bunny bring my goddamn car back right now." Michael said furiously.

"What the hell? How did you get my number?" Leslie asked.

"Don't worry about that! Now bring my car back now!" Michael shouted.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Leslie asked.

"Look, I don't give a damn what time it is! Bring my fucking car back before I find you and get it myself." Michael threatened.

Leslie giggled. "Okay…You don't have to get all hostile about it. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." She said.

"Thank you." Michael huffed as he hung up.

Leslie began looking for clothes to wear. Jade sat up in the bed and watched her.

"Where are you going this early?" Jade asked.

"I have to go take this bastard his car back." Leslie replied.

"Who is the person you refer to as bastard?" Jade asked.

"This man I fucked…He's straight bitching about that car. I'm just going to take it back now before his ass calls the cops possibly." Leslie responded.

Jade nodded and laid back down to sleep. Leslie put on a Catholic school girl outfit and put her hair in long pigtails. She made her way out of the door and began driving to Michael's house.

Meanwhile, Jade was almost asleep when somebody began banging on the door. From the sound of it, it sounded like they were kicking the door.

Jade jumped up out of the bed. "Does this son of a bitch know what time it is?!" She growled walking towards the door.

She angrily unlocked the door and snatched it open. Trevor's eyes jumped as he saw her.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Jade asked viciously.

"Where is Michael's car?" Trevor asked.

"Who the fuck is Michael?" Jade asked.

"Okay girl let me break this down for you. The car is a black Obey Tailgater!" Trevor said.

Jade knew what he was talking about now but she assumed by now that he was somebody trying to kill Leslie.

"Never seen it…" Jade lied looking away.

"You lying bitch!" Trevor growled.

Jade instantly slapped him across the face. "Who are you calling a bitch?" She hissed.

Trevor scoffed. "Lady you better calm your ass down. I was told that you were seen in the Obey Tailgater!" He said louder.

"Isn't that the car Leslie was driving?" Monica said walking up behind Jade.

Trevor instantly turned his attention to Monica. "Who is this Leslie you speak of?" He asked.

"Umm Monica? I think you've said enough." Jade said lowly.

"No she hasn't said enough! Who is Leslie?" Trevor asked.

"Umm…what do you need Leslie for?" Monica asked.

"I just want to get Michael's car back." Trevor replied.

"She's going to take it back now. She just left a while ago." Jade said.

"Wait a minute…Didn't Leslie say something about she got that car from some guy she fucked?" Monica asked.

Jade instantly whipped her head at Monica. "That is her business Monica!" She shrieked.

Trevor's eyes almost jumped out of his head. "Michael is fucking another woman behind Amanda's back?!" He asked loudly.

"You ain't gotta tell the whole motel you loud mouthed idiot!" Jade growled.

"Oh hell no! I'm about to go see Michael right now." Trevor said.

"Okay bye…" Jade said about to close the door.

"No way ladies. You two are coming with me right now." Trevor said grabbing Jade's arm.

"Hold on one minute bastard! Let me at least take these pajamas off and put some regular clothes on." Jade said giving him a glare.

**(Michael's House)**

The rain finally stopped but it was still cloudy and wet. Leslie finally arrived at Michael's house and parked his car in the garage. Before she exited the car, Michael came outside and gave her a shocked stare.

"What the hell did you do to my car?!" Michael asked looking at the car with wide eyes.

"I had it tuned it and repainted. Don't you like it?" Leslie asked.

Michael glared at her. "Why the hell did you steal my car anyways?" He asked.

"Next time hide your keys." Leslie laughed.

Leslie began walking towards the door. Michael quickly jumped in her way and blocked the door. "You can't go in there." He said.

"Why not? Don't you wanna take me upstairs and fuck me like you hate me?" Leslie asked giving him a seductive glare.

Michael began stumbling on his words. "I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

Michael remembered he left the window open in his room and if he is lucky, Amanda won't be up listening to their conversation.

"Look Michael I know what you want…" Leslie said squeezing her boobs together.

Michael tried his best not to stare but Leslie was persistent.

Leslie took out her phone and looked at the time. "It's only 6:27. I can get you off and be the fuck outta here probably before 7." Leslie giggled putting her phone in her bra.

Michael couldn't help that he was turning red now. Leslie was not making it any easier for him.

"Barbie Bunny? The Bus will be arriving around the corner in about 20 minutes." Michael choked out with a lump in his throat.

"I don't care about the bus. I just want you to give it to me." Leslie smirked getting closer to Michael.

Michael stared at Leslie intensely and didn't say a word.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Fine then…I guess I'm going inside then." She ran into the garage and entered the house through that door.

Michael began chasing her as fast as he could. Leslie ran into the kitchen and hid in a corner. Michael began frantically looking around for her. He was getting really scared now; Amanda could be waking up any minute. He finally entered the kitchen and began looking around. When he turned around, Leslie bolted past him and began heading for the stairs. Michael really had to catch her now.

"Barbie Bunny this is not funny…." Michael whispered very hostile.

Leslie almost entered Michael's room when Michael caught her and picked her up from behind. Michael began carrying her downstairs. They finally made it downstairs and Michael sat her down.

"Why are you acting like this?" Michael asked.

"Why are YOU acting like you're hiding something from me?" Leslie asked.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. I just don't want you waking the guests at my house." Michael lied.

Leslie quickly ran back in the house, but this time she ran to the backyard. Of course again, Michael chased her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Michael growled, making sure to close the back door when they entered the backyard.

"I just wanted to chill out here…" Leslie giggled.

Suddenly, Michael and Leslie heard tires screeching as if somebody were arriving at Michael's house.

"It was probably around the corner." Leslie laughed.

"Yeah…Look, you have to leave now. Before something very bad happens." Michael warned.

"Oh…and what's going to happen?" Leslie asked.

"MICHAEL YOU BETTER NOT FUCK THAT…" Trevor shouted bursting into the backyard with Monica and Jade behind him. "…..WHORE." He said finished the sentence.

Michael instantly looked at Trevor. "I am not fucking her." He said.

"That's not what I heard from these two broads." Trevor said pointing at Jade and Monica.

"We are not broads you old dirty bastard!" Jade yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Michael lied.

"These girls told me that whore over there said that she fucked you and took that car." Trevor said.

This conversation was getting extremely uncomfortable for Michael.

"So why are you sleeping with this minor?" Trevor asked.

"Umm actually I'm 18. That's not a minor in this country so you can shut the fuck up." Leslie said.

"Shut up you five and dime hoe." Trevor shouted giving her a quick glare. "Michael? Why are you sleeping with her?" Trevor asked again. He gave Michael a strange stare and Michael knew exactly what it meant. It was a "You're married to Amanda" kinda stare.

Michael looked back at Leslie. "Nice to know you been telling everybody about us having sex." He whispered fiercely at her.

Leslie shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you were that good in bed." She giggled.

"Trevor, can we talk about this some other time?" Michael asked.

Trevor shook his head. "Nope…Tell me right now what is going on."

"Yeah tell him…" Leslie giggled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Michael asked.

"Put your dick in my mouth and see if I shut up then." Leslie said winking at him.

"WOAH!" Jade and Monica shouted.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Amanda asked opening the door.

Michael began getting terrified that Trevor was going to tell her. Amanda had on her green face cream. Leslie instantly began laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Amanda asked.

"Hahaha! That green face cream! It looks like Shrek bust a nut on your face!" Leslie said laughing loudly.

Jade and Monica began snickering. Amanda gave them a glare.

"Shrek let a wad out on that bitch face!" Leslie shouted laughing hard.

"Little girl you're not funny. Save the childish ass shit for your momma. Michael? Who are these three girls out here?" Amanda asked.

Michael cleared his throat. "Umm…Amanda this is Leslie." He said.

"Oh hi Leslie." Amanda said.

"Moo…" Leslie responded.

Amanda instantly gasped. "This bitch is implying that I'm a cow." She said looking at Michael.

"She's only kidding" Michael said.

"Am I?" Leslie giggled.

Amanda stormed back in the house without even saying a word to Jade or Monica.

"All of a sudden when that man faced whore is out here, you remember to call me Leslie." Leslie said folding her arms.

Michael ignored that comment and looked at Trevor. "Do you have the map?" He asked changing the subject.

"A map of what?" Trevor asked.

"The bank heist…" Michael said.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that." Trevor reached in his back pocket and pulled the map out.

"You guys are about to rob a bank?!" Leslie gasped loudly.

"Are you gonna let the whole neighborhood know?!" Michael hissed at her.

"I want to help. I need some money so I can buy more jewelry and I can stop stripping and go to college." Leslie said.

"Yeah I need money too. There are plenty of things I could use some money for." Jade said.

"Count me in too…I get tired of inking people for chump change sometimes." Monica said.

Trevor looked at Michael. "Do you really wanna take these loudmouths with us?" He asked.

"The more hands the better." Michael said shrugging his shoulders.

"Grr…Fine. I gotta call Franklin right now though." Trevor said walking inside and taking out his phone.

"So who was that lady? Your mom?" Leslie asked Michael.

"Umm….Err no. She is my sister." Michael lied.

Michael really didn't want to lie about Amanda to Leslie but he knew if Leslie found out about Amanda being his wife, she would barge right into that house and tell the whole family that Michael was boinking her.

Trevor came back in the backyard. "We have to go pickup Franklin." He said.

"Okay then…Let's go. Then after that we have to go see Lester and get a crew and everything planned out." Michael said.

"Wait a second…Why are you guys robbing a bank anyways?" Leslie asked.

"Because we can and want to stack out money. Plus some people who are going to help us need money to pay their debts and we have to show them the ropes of how to rob." Trevor said.

Leslie gave him a disgusted stare. "You're too creepy for me." She said.

"Yeah well you're too slutty for me sweetie." Trevor said.

Leslie gasped at his comment.

Michael laughed at them. "You two are going to get along real well." He said.

* * *

Finally Chapter 5 is over!

I tried to make this as funny as possible :)

Thank you guys soo much again for viewing my story again! You are all amazing!

Chapter 6 is going to be the introduction of many OC'S because many will help with the bank heist.

If you want your character helping with the bank heist let me know.

Oh yeah and random fact: The Crown Jewels Motel is really on GTA V and it's near the beach Haha.

Ugh…I'm trying my hardest to think of who is going to be the villain boss in this story. I got to think one up I suppose.

Haha surprisingly I didn't have any questions for last chapter.

**Review the chapter everybody! I love you all for reading! See ya later…I'm on my way out the door for school Lol! It's fucking 6:43 a.m.! *YAWN***


	6. The Bank Heist

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos

Chapter 6

* * *

**Time: 10:22 a.m.**

**Place: La Puerta Fwy **

**Date: February 5, 2014**

**Weather: Wet/ 30 MPH Wind**

Michael drove in annoyance. Leslie and Jade would not shut up about the radio. Leslie wanted to hear a Nicki Minaj song and Jade wanted to hear a NWA song. They were bickering loudly in the backseat as Michael, Trevor, and Monica were forced to hear this argument.

"Nicki Minaj is the best female rapper of all time! Hell she's the best overall rapper! That's why we are going to listen to her!" Leslie shouted.

"The NWA is the best rap group EVER! They are way better than her!" Jade argued.

"Not even in your dreams! Nicki Minaj has way more money than those broke losers!" Leslie responded.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up, I swear we are going to listen to a talk show." Trevor growled looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"That's right…You two are taking this radio way too damn far now shut up!" Michael said.

"You shut up Michael! Now put my damn Nicki Minaj on!" Leslie yelled.

"No! Put NWA on!" Jade yelled.

Jade and Leslie continued yelling about what to put on, until Trevor couldn't take it anymore. Trevor reached in his shirt and pulled out his pistol and shot the radio 3 times. Everybody in the car looked at him shocked.

"What the hell you ragamuffin!" Leslie screamed.

"You could've just turned the motherfucker off." Monica said throwing her hands up.

"Look, I don't give a damn! Now sit the hell back and enjoy the ride!" Trevor shouted.

"It's your fault." Jade said looking at Leslie.

"No! It's your fault." Leslie argued.

"It's your fault!" Jade shouted.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Leslie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Trevor hollered.

Nobody said anything else for the rest of the ride. Michael eventually arrived at Franklin's auntie's house in Strawberry and pulled up in the driveway. He turned the engine off and looked in the backseat at the girls.

"Now listen up…Don't go in this man's house and start acting like little 3 year olds. Do you understand me?" Michael asked.

"Why you looking at me?" Leslie asked.

"Because I know that's your behavior now act like you got some goddamn sense." Michael said.

"Shit he talking to us like we 5 years old or some shit." Jade said exiting the car.

They walked to the front door and Michael began knocking. Nobody came to answer the door.

"He must not be home." Michael said.

"No shit! This is his damn auntie's house." Trevor said.

"He said he was at his auntie's house!" Michael growled.

Before Michael and the gang decided to walk away, Aunt Denise opened the door.

"Oh hey…Is Franklin here?" Michael asked.

"He should be in the room but come in and I'll let him know you're here." Aunt Denise responded.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Leslie quickly sat on Michael's lap.

"You better get off me…" Michael said.

Leslie giggled playfully and began kissing his neck. Trevor cleared his throat loudly to get Michael's attention.

Franklin walked into the living room and smiled at them. "Hey Wassup Mike? I got a crew put together already. We just have to go see Lester and he'll probably explain the rest." He said.

Franklin was about to say something else until he noticed Leslie sitting on Michael's lap.

"Umm…Mike? What is Barbie Bunny doing here and most importantly what is she doing on your lap?" Franklin asked confused.

"It's kind of a long story and I don't feel like explaining it." Michael said.

"We fucked." Leslie blurted out.

Jade and Monica began laughing loudly.

"Don't you come up in my house cussing little girl." Aunt Denise said entering the living room.

Leslie continued giggling and laughing.

"I'm serious…You not gonna disrespect my house with your fowl ass mouth. If you gonna cuss you take that shit up out of here." Aunt Denise said.

Leslie stood up and smiled at Aunt Denise in a cocky manner. She was about to say something until Denise spoke first.

"And just what the hell do you have on?" Aunt Denise asked.

"It's a Catholic schoolgirl outfit." Leslie responded.

"It looks like you advertising your body for the whole neighborhood. You look like a whore." Aunt Denise said.

Leslie's smile instantly turned into a scowl. She was completely pissed off now.

"Old lady you got me all the way fucked up! You don't talk to me like that you wrinkled ass bitch! You will get your ass fucked up in a heartbeat and I promise you that!" Leslie threatened.

"I told you about that cussing in my house…" Aunt Denise warned.

"Fuck you bitch and you can burn in hell!" Leslie shouted walking out the front door.

Franklin watched as Leslie exited the house. Aunt Denise went back in her room and shut the door.

Franklin quickly looked at Michael. "You're sleeping with Barbie Bunny behind Amanda's back?" He asked.

"Wait a minute what?" Monica asked.

Monica and Jade knew for a fact that Amanda was Michael's wife. They remembered back at the hotel when Trevor was shocked to find out that "Michael was sleeping with somebody behind Amanda's back" now everything started making sense.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Monica shouted.

"Will you lower your damn voice?! Yes I am." Michael hissed.

"Does Leslie know?" Jade asked.

"Who is Leslie?" Franklin asked.

"Leslie is Barbie Bunny's real name! Now shut the fuck up because we aren't talking to you." Monica shouted.

"You lied and said Amanda was your sister. You liar! What are you going to do when Leslie finds out your lying?" Jade asked.

"Chill out…Leslie won't know." Michael said.

"Yes she will…Because I'm about to tell her right now." Monica said walking for the door.

Trevor instantly jumped out of his seat and blocked Monica from getting to the front door.

"You better get your dusty ass out of my way! I gotta get out there to Leslie." Monica said.

"Leslie is a grown ass woman and can handle her own business. She doesn't need your nosy ass parlaying around snitching on people." Trevor said.

"Who the hell are you calling a snitch? Get the hell out of my way." Monica said.

"Look…Here is $700 and it's all I got. Will that at least shut you up for a while?" Trevor asked.

Monica snatched the money and counted it. She put it in her pocket. "Okay...But you better not piss me off." She said.

"Hey! I don't got no damn money. Maybe I should go tell her." Jade shouted.

Franklin angrily handed her $700. "Here! Now will the both of you shut the hell up so we can get this over with?" He said.

**(Lester Crest's Office)**

Michael and company entered Lester Crest's office and saw numerous people sitting there waiting.

"I see you got a full-fledged gang today…" Michael chuckled.

"Yes. Money is a major issue nowadays and these people are gladly risking their lives to get their hands on some money. I also see you brought along three girls with you." Lester replied.

"Why the fuck does people call us girls?!" Monica shouted.

"Foreal! I'm 24…Monica you're 23. Umm…How old are you Leslie?" Jade asked.

"18…" Leslie said.

"Damn! And you're a stripper? Okay maybe they can still call you a girl. But I am a grown ass woman." Jade said.

"Can ya shut the fuck up and listen to the man?" Trevor said leaning into her ear.

"Eww…motherfucker your breath stinks!" Jade shouted plugging her nose with her hands.

Lester waited for them to finish bickering and then everybody started introducing themselves. After that was done, Lester brought in the disguises. The disguises were dark blue jumpsuits and Ski Masks.

"Eww…I'm not wearing that. That is too ugly." Leslie complained.

Lester looked at her with a confused look. "Barbie Bunny are you crazy?" He asked.

"How the hell do you know me?" Leslie asked.

"I see your stripping on the internet." Lester responded.

Leslie almost barfed at the thought of him watching her on the internet. Eventually, Michael convinced Leslie to put the disguise on and everybody began making their way to the truck. They all crammed in a Mammoth Patriot.

"Umm are you sure this is a good idea sharing a truck?" Michael asked.

"Sure…Everybody needs to be in the same place together. Plus the more hands to shoot at possible followers the better." Trevor laughed.

After a half an hour drive, Trevor pulled up to the bank. Michael looked in the backseat at everybody.

"Before we go in and do our thing, does anybody have any questions?" Michael asked.

"Yes I have a question? Alyssa Ren announced.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Won't we all look stupid going in there with Ski masks on. A couple people need to stay out here and watch for police." Alyssa suggested.

"Already had that planned…We hacked the security cameras and we can watch everything from this laptop. Who wants to be the scout?" Michael asked.

"Me!" Sergio Confido shouted first.

Michael handed him the laptop and looked around again. "Who wants to be the getaway driver?" He asked.

"I'll do it…" Jack Price said.

"Good…Now the rest of you are coming inside with me and we are going to get all the cash possible." Michael said.

They exited the truck and burst into the front door. Trevor rose his gun in the air.

"Everybody get on the damn ground and shut up right now!" Trevor screamed.

Everybody began screaming and ducking down to the ground. Michael walked up to a banker and pointed a gun at him.

"Give me all of the cash in that register now!" Michael demanded.

Meanwhile Monica, Jade, Leslie, Alyssa, Rizalea Okita, and Sakura Yamamoto ran to the back towards the safe.

"How the hell do we do this again?" Leslie asked fumbling with the stethoscope.

"Put that to the safe and listen for a click sound." Jade said. She began turning the numbers on the safe.

Leslie didn't hear a sound. "Umm Jade? Girl I think this ain't working." She said.

"Goddammit, I'll be right back." Rizalea said walking out of the room.

She came back but this time, she had a clerk with her. Rizalea pushed the clerk in the room and pointed her gun at her. "You better crack this motherfucking safe or I'm going to blow your damn brains out." She growled.

The clerk swallowed hard and began twisting the lock, trying to unlock it. It finally unlocked and Monica shoved her out of the way and began stashing lots of cash. The clerk attempted to run for her life but was pistol whipped out cold by Sakura.

"Look at all this damn cash! I'm about to go on a serious shopping spree with this money!" Leslie cheered as she bagged money.

As the crew inside the bank did their job, Sergio watch closely on the laptop and made sure nobody in the bank made a false move.

"Nothing bad jumping off in there?" Jack asked.

"No…At least at the moment." Sergio replied.

Jack suddenly noticed a man watching inside the bank taking out a phone. "Oh hell no!" Jack said getting out of the car.

He stormed over to the man and grabbed his phone and slammed it on the ground. "Who the hell were you about to call?" He asked.

"I was just texting my wife back." The man said sweating.

"You lying fucker! You were calling the police!" Jack growled.

"No I wasn't but…" Before he could finish that, Jack hit him over the head with his pump shot gun. He ran back to the truck and waited for the crew.

The girls finished snatching all the money they could carry out of the safe and ran outside to the truck. The men finished cleaning the lobby out and jumped in the truck as well.

"Floor it Jack!" Leslie yelled.

Jack slammed his foot on the gas and the truck sped off. Everybody in the car took their Ski masks off and Michael looked at them.

"You guys all did well…I'm proud of you all!" He smiled at them.

Before they could begin cheering, cop sirens were suddenly heard approaching.

"Oh shit! Now we got to evade cops!" Michael scoffed.

Jack was going as fast as possible but the police cars were getting closer.

"Can you like drive a little bit fucking faster?!" Leslie yelled.

"Don't you think that's what I'm doing you dumbass?" Jack shouted back.

"Somebody got to shoot them fuckers!" Jade said.

Marcus McKenzie rolled the backseat window down and began shooting at the cops with an SMG.

"You better get your head back in the window before it gets blown off." Alyssa said.

Jack began speeding into an intersection and his light was red. He attempted to turn left but the truck lost control and began flipping. The car eventually landed right side up shockingly with no busted windows. Jack instantly floored the gas pedal and began speeding off.

Monica finally caught her breath. "How the hell didn't these windows bust out?" She asked shocked.

"I guess tuning this truck up with strong windows and exterior really paid off." Trevor chuckled.

Jack continued speeding down the streets at breakneck speeds as the police followed him in hot pursuit.

"You need to hurry up and lose these cops you buffoon! I wanna go home and count my money!" Leslie yelled.

Jack instantly looked in the backseat at her. "Do you ever learn to shut the hell up?!" He screamed at her.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD!" Sergio screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jack looked back at the road and before he could turn the steering wheel, he ran over a child. From the looks of it, the child looked about 5 years old.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just fucking ran over a kid!" Marcus yelled.

"Do you think I saw him crossing the street? He shouldn't have had his ass in the middle of the road with a car coming towards him." Jack responded.

The police force now brought a chopper out on them and the chopper was hovering above them shooting.

"Get from under that chopper!" Rizalea yelled.

Jack instantly swerved off the road into an open area under a bridge. As Jack sped in the cave, Leslie noticed something.

"Eww! We are driving in sewage water!" Leslie complained.

"Look, you be grateful that your ass is in a car little girl." Jack said.

"Well this speeding isn't necessarily comfortable for a person sitting on the floor of the car." Leslie said.

Leslie and Jade were sitting on the floor in the backseat while everybody else crammed into the seats in the 2nd and 3rd rows of the truck, while Michael sat in the passenger seat.

"Do you think we can stop in this sewer and wait for the cops to die down?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm thinking the chopper saw us go into this nasty ass place so we can't stay down here long." Jack said.

Jack continued driving until he saw sunlight approaching at the end of the cave. He drove out of the cave and quickly and quietly hurried to the getaway location, which was by the ocean. He slowly stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"I think we got away…" Jack said panting.

"Good because I wanna count this money and then go buy me some sexy ass jewelry." Leslie giggled.

"Let's just count this dough and split it." Rizalea said.

After splitting the money, everybody was about to go their separate ways until Michael spoke up.

"Umm everybody wait for a second…" Michael said.

Everybody looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Michael?" Sergio asked.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for your work today. You guys helped out a lot. Whenever we gotta do another heist, I'm going to call you guys to help out. You guys are my little crew now and don't hesitate to associate amongst each other." Michael smiled.

"Uhh…I'll keep that in mind." Leslie said rolling her eyes and looking at Jack.

"Why are you looking at me with that dirty ass look?" Jack asked.

"Because you been giving me dirty looks all day!" Leslie replied.

"Ain't nobody been looking at your ass today! You just trying to get noticed. Thirsty bitches love the attention…" Jack said.

"Who you calling a thirsty bitch Jack?" Leslie asked walking closer to him.

"Okay you guys that's quite enough! Now let's go home and count this money." Jade said.

Everybody began exchanging cell phone numbers before they left. Leslie and Jack reluctantly gave each other their cell numbers before walking off. Michael watched them as they walked away. He had a full-fledged crew now.

* * *

**Time: 6:41 p.m.**

**Place: Central Los Santos Hospital**

**Weather: Rain/ 22 MPH Wind**

Nathan Reese ran down the hallway of the hospital until he found room number 45 on floor C. He burst into the room and looked at his son hooked up to numerous machines. He was completely devastated. He pulled up a chair next to his son's bed and put his head down trying his hardest not to cry. The nurse entered the room and looked sympathetic.

"Mr. Reese? We have run tests and X-Rays on your son and we don't really have any options for him except surgery." The nurse announced.

"What is exactly broken on him?" Nathan asked.

"Well…He has a broken arm, his ribs are cracked, his nose is also broke, and his neck was almost broken. It's a whole lot of stuff that I will explain after we get him to the surgery and procedure room." The nurse said.

Nathan watched as the doctors began pushing his son's bed to the surgery room. He was instantly overcome with anger as he stormed out of the ER. He walked into the lobby and saw his cousin, who was watching his son when he was hit by the truck.

"You come here." Nathan said pointing his finger at him.

His cousin walked over to him. "Yes?" He said quietly.

"What the hell were you doing?! My son is back there fighting for his life and it's all your fault! You weren't even watching him when he wandered off into the streets. I should kill you right here!" Nathan growled.

"Nate calm down…I was trying to catch him. He ran off from me and I was the one chasing him to catch him." His cousin replied.

"Kevin! You should've been holding his hand and he wouldn't have got away from you! Now look at me…If that surgery doesn't go through, I'm going to have a dead son who hasn't even reached 10 years old yet!" Nathan hissed.

The nurse appeared behind Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder.

Nathan turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Reese…." We couldn't save him. He died before we even got to the surgery room…." The nurse said with a sad look on her face.

Nathan stood motionless for a long time. He couldn't think of anything to say. His son was dead now, the only thing that he had to care for in the world.

The nurse was crying and wiped a tear off of her face. "The doctors are transporting him to the morgue right now." She said.

Nathan nodded his head very slow and tried not to cry. The nurse walked away and Nathan turned around to Kevin.

"We need to find the bastard who did this!" Nathan growled as his eyes began to water up.

* * *

Chapter 6 is officially over!

I am so sorry for the late update :(

The bank heist went…..Okay Lol

Well there were a lot of characters introduced in this chapter!

It seems Jack and Leslie are going to have to go through some "Bonding" to like each other Haha!

There may be some serious repercussions for running over that little boy…

Now to answer some questions…

**I don't think I am going to include Patricia in this story. But maybe ;)**

Okay I think that is the only question I got.

**New Characters Appearing In The Next Chapter: **Breanna, Leon De Guccio, Lliana Esperanza Luvenia, and Andrew Ramous.

Haha it has dawned upon me that hella people want their OC'S to date Trevor! I decided in order for everybody to have their wishes come true, Trevor will date them on and off (Not at the same time though lol) Just to be fair.

Review the chapter! I love you all for reading! Bye!


	7. Nathan's First Move

Grand Theft Auto: Los Santos Stories

Chapter 7

* * *

**Time: 5:22 p.m.**

**Place: Crown Jewels Motel **

**Date: February 24, 2014**

**Weather: Cloudy/ 19 MPH Wind**

Leslie sat on her bed anticipating the arrival of Jack. The cable in her motel would not work and Jack knew how to fix it. Leslie was about to call and give him a piece of her mind until finally there was a knock on the door. She eagerly jumped up and opened the door.

Jack stood there with a toolbox in his hand. "You rang…" He said sarcastically.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Can you please just fix the damn cable? I wanna watch America's Next Top Hooker." She replied.

Jack began walking towards the TV. "Who watches that bullshit? You might wanna audition for that show." He laughed.

"I'm going to act like you never said that…" Leslie said.

"Where are your little friends at anyways?" Jack asked.

"They went out to the movies for the night." Leslie said.

"So you're gonna be here alone for the night?" Jack asked,

Leslie tilted her head to the left. "Why does it matter? Do you wanna stay the night with me?" She smirked.

Jack remained quiet for a brief moment and scoffed. "Why would I wanna be here with you? I barely even like you as it is." He said.

"Really? Because I don't like you at all you old ass man." Leslie laughed.

"45 years old is middle aged little girl! Who are you to talk anyways? You're 18 years old and already decided that you want to be a whore." Jack said.

Leslie gasped loudly. "Who said I wanted to be a whore? I am a stripper not a streetwalker!" She responded.

"Well you need to start dressing like a decent young lady. Look at what you got on right now." Jack pointed out.

Leslie was wearing a bra with a dark blue plaid skirt, navy blue fuzzy leg warmers and some black, blue, and white Nike's. She was proud of her wardrobe.

"You don't know shit about me!" Leslie said.

"I know you're working the pole." Jack said cockily.

Leslie rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch, waiting for Jack to fix the cable and leave. Jack finally finished fixing the cable and packed his tools up.

"The cable is fixed little girl." He announced.

"Thank you my hero…" Leslie said sarcastically.

"Call me if you need anything else fixed." Jack said walking towards the door.

"Really? I can call you whenever I need something fixed?" Leslie asked.

"You can but please don't." Jack said walking out and closing the door.

Leslie giggled and rolled her eyes. She turned on Kung Fu Rainbow Laserforce, trying to get some peace. For some strange reason, Michael kept burning in her mind. She wanted to see him and she wanted to see him ASAP. She quickly set America's Next Top Hooker to record on DVR and she walked out the door. By car, her motel was only about 20 minutes from Michael's house. So walking would probably take 40 minutes. She finally made it to Michael's house and rang the doorbell. She heard Michael laughing talking to somebody inside. Michael answered the door and instantly looked shocked. He stepped out the house and closed the door behind him.

"Barbie Bunny what the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I wanted to come give you want you want." Leslie giggled, pushing up on him.

Michael gently pushed her back. "Barbie Bunny we can't do this right now…" He said.

"Can you just fucking call me Leslie?" Leslie asked while trying to kiss Michael.

Michael moved his head out of the way and before Leslie could make another move, Jimmy opened the door.

"Oh my god Dad? Is that Barbie Bunny?!" Jimmy asked astonished.

Michael was relieved. He thought Jimmy had caught Leslie trying to make moves on him.

"Yes she is Barbie Bunny…" Michael replied.

"Oh wow! Hi Barbie Bunny! I'm a…..Big fan of yours." Jimmy said shyly.

Leslie giggled and pinched his cheek. "You are so cute!" She smiled.

Jimmy looked like he was about to explode with joy. Leslie giggled at him and complimented his looks.

"You ugly as a motherfucker…" Leslie thought to herself.

"Why don't you come inside and meet my folks?" Jimmy asked.

"Umm…Jimmy that won't be necessary." Michael said giving him a side glare.

"Sure it is! Come inside." Jimmy said walking inside the house.

Before Leslie walked inside, she turned around and gave Michael a glare. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid…?" She hissed.

"I didn't think you would care." Michael lied.

"You fucking idiot…Who is his mom?" Leslie whispered fiercely.

Michael quickly pushed Leslie inside to avoid answering that question. Michael did not like where this was going. Leslie walked inside and sat at the table with Jimmy.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure…Apple Juice would be fine I guess." Leslie responded.

Jimmy poured her a glass of apple juice and sat down at the table with her. "So how is it stripping?" Jimmy asked.

Before Leslie could answer that, she could hear Amanda's voice.

"Who is a stripper?" Amanda asked loudly entering the kitchen. She instantly noticed Leslie.

"Oh…you again. Michael why didn't you tell me that this girl was a stripper?" Amanda asked.

"Umm I didn't think it mattered." Michael replied.

"Didn't matter? This whore takes off her clothes for a living! That can't be around Jimmy!" Amanda shouted.

"Mom! Let's not forget how dad met you in the first place. You were a stripper too." Jimmy said.

"MOM?!" Leslie asked loudly.

Jimmy looked at Leslie. "Yeah…They are my mom and dad. They have been married for more than 10 years." He said.

"Really?" Leslie asked amazed. She cut Michael a side glare.

Michael knew she was pissed off now. Michael swallowed a lump in his throat as Leslie opened her mouth to speak.

"Hahaha! You used to be a stripper?!" Leslie laughed extremely loud.

Amanda instantly looked offended. "Yeah, why is that so funny?" She asked.

Leslie was laughing so hard tears started coming out. She quickly wiped them away and looked at Amanda. "There must have been a high demand for any bad made bitches back then because you ugly as hell bitch!" She laughed.

Amanda looked at Michael. Michael just stared and said nothing. Jimmy began laughing with Leslie.

"Do you have a bathroom? I have to go check if my mascara is dripping." Leslie giggled.

Michael pointed towards the bathroom and Leslie walked in and shut the door. Amanda quickly pulled Michael upstairs to their room.

"Who the hell is that bitch and how do you know her?" Amanda asked.

"I told you already Amanda, her name is Leslie." Michael said.

"There you go again lying Michael! That bitch is Barbie Bunny and I'm just now finding this out! What else are you hiding from me?" Amanda growled.

"I'm not hiding anything…Her real name is Leslie but her stripper name is…"

"I know what the fuck that whore's name is!" Amanda said.

Michael nodded his head, trying to quickly end the conversation.

"Are you fucking her?!" Amanda asked.

Michael shook his head. "No…" He said.

Amanda looked at him. "You better not be…I will toss this ring in the garbage and go on with my life." She said.

Amanda got in the bed and laid down to go to sleep. Michael came back downstairs saw Jimmy sleeping facedown at the table. He sat down and waited for Leslie to come back. Suddenly, Leslie walked up behind him.

"I'm not wearing any panties…" She purred in his ear.

It was a comment out of nowhere, but Michael instantly felt himself becoming turned on. He couldn't fight it anymore. Leslie giggled and gently bit his ear.

"Don't you wanna fuck me crazy?" Leslie whispered seductively in Michael's ear.

Michael stood up and grabbed Leslie's hand and began leading her outside. Luckily it was 9 p.m. and Eva and the gardener had gone home.

"It's pitch dark out here…" Leslie laughed.

Michael led her to the side of the house and backed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Leslie asked.

Michael stared deep into her eyes and gently began kissing her. Leslie began kissing back as Michael picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leslie reached down with her left hand and began rubbing on Michael's penis through his shorts. Michael groaned as Leslie touched his sensitive crotch.

Michael began kissing on Leslie's neck and stopped to look at her. "…Leslie you're so beautiful." He panted.

Leslie smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself." She teased.

Michael smiled at her and began kissing her again as he grinded his crotch against Leslie's vagina. Leslie began trying to undo Michael's belt as Michael began taking her bra. Michael quickly took off Leslie's skirt. Leslie pulled Michael's shirt off. Leslie began getting frustrated that she couldn't get Michael's belt loose.

"A little help please…" Leslie groaned tugging at Michael's belt.

Michael looked down at her hand jerking at his belt. "Sorry sweetie but if you want it you better get it off." He smirked cockily.

Leslie moaned as Michael began sucking on her breasts. She still could not get that damn belt loose and Michael would not help her loosen it. Michael suddenly laid Leslie on the ground and began moving lower on her. Leslie had a feeling she knew where this was going. Leslie's body jerked as she felt Michael's tongue lick her wet vagina for the first time. Michael continued licking faster.

"Oh FUCK!" Leslie cried.

Michael instantly stopped. "Leslie keep your damn voice down before somebody hears you…" Michael growled.

Leslie nodded her head superfast; she just wanted Michael to go back to what he was doing. Michael got back to licking as Leslie twitched and whimpered. Leslie looked as Michael stared at her with dark eyes that glistened in the moonlight. Michael finally stopped and sat up on his knees. Leslie sat up too and began kissing him. She began unbuckling his belt while kissing him. Finally she got the belt loose and she quickly reached in his pants.

"You wanna fuck me hard with your big cock?" Leslie giggled playfully.

"Hell yeah…" Michael panted hard.

Michael slowly laid Leslie down and finished taking his pants off. He slowly entered his penis inside Leslie as Leslie bit her bottom lip. Michael quickly found his rhythm and began speeding up the pace in Leslie. Leslie was trying her hardest to keep her moans at a low volume, but Michael was fucking her too good.

"Ahh…Michael right there!" Leslie whimpered loudly.

"Keep your voice down…" Michael hissed.

Michael thrusted fast and hit Leslie's G Spot with so much force, Leslie involuntarily screamed.

"Shit Leslie calm yourself!..." Michael viciously whispered.

Michael continued thrusting inside Leslie while grabbing on her bouncing boobs. Michael thrusted to hard in and out of Leslie, sometimes his penis would completely come out of Leslie's vagina and he would have to put it back in.

Michael finally rolled while holding Leslie tight in place. Now Leslie was on top and she began bouncing on his penis as he thrusted up with force and power. Leslie was getting wetter and wetter every time she felt Michael's penis go deeper inside her while he smacked her ass. Leslie whimpered and cried out as Michael handled her right. Leslie felt like she was about to explode with an orgasm as Michael thrusted hard and fast inside her, sucked on her breasts, smacked her ass, and talked dirty to her at the same time.

"Michael I'm about to come…" Leslie whimpered in his ear.

"Not yet baby…" Michael said, standing up with his penis still inside Leslie.

He stood Leslie up with her left leg on his shoulder as he continued thrusting in her. Leslie moaned and gasped as Michael hit her G Spot numerous times. Eventually, Michael wrapped both of Leslie's legs around his waist as he bounced her up and down on his penis. Leslie held onto the back of his neck tight as he handled her. Michael looked at her dead in the eyes as he pounded in and out of her vagina. He laid her back on the ground and began thrusting faster and harder now that knew Leslie was close to an orgasm. Leslie began whimpering over and over louder as she got closer to her climax. Michael felt Leslie's walls tighten around his penis, now he knew she was really about to blow.

"Michael I'm about to come!" Leslie whimpered.

Michael sped up his pace. "Come for me Leslie!" He moaned in her ear.

Suddenly, Leslie felt her legs beginning to shake involuntarily as bit her lip hard trying not to make a sound as she came hard. She tried her best to stay quiet but Michael's name escaped her lips semi-loudly. Michael now felt his orgasm coming as he used his last bit of power to thrust as hard and as fast as he could in Leslie.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Leslie asked looking in Michael's eyes.

"Fuck yeah!" Michael moaned fucking her hard and looking at her passionately.

Michael kissed Leslie and groaned in between their kisses as he came. Leslie moaned as she felt Michael's warm load shooting inside her. She felt Michael's muscles relaxing as he thrusted one more time. Michael and Leslie quickly got dressed in case anybody decided to come looking for them.

"I guess I better head inside…" Michael said still breathing hard.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around." Leslie said rolling her eyes.

Michael turned around to head inside when Leslie jumped on his back and began kissing his neck. She finally stopped and began walking off.

She stopped walking after a couple of steps and looked back at Michael. "For now…I'll be the mistress." She said winking at him and skipping off.

Michael smiled as he watched her skip off. She seemed to have no problem with him being married.

* * *

**Time: 10:45 a.m.**

**Place: Dollar Pills**

**Date: March 25, 2014**

**Weather: Sunny/ Cold air**

Trevor pulled his truck into a parking space and got out. He was about to go inside the store when he spotted a woman smoking by the entrance.

"You look like you're really enjoying that smoke." Trevor laughed.

The woman looked at him. "Are you talking to me?" She asked.

Trevor nodded his head. "I believe you're the only person around." He responded.

The woman rolled her eyes and continued smoking without saying a word. Trevor liked her attitude already. Suddenly, a man walked up to the woman and smiled.

"Do you have my fix?" He asked desperately.

The woman smiled and took the bag of weed out of her sweater pocket. "You have the money for it?" She asked.

The man gave her $500 for the bag. The woman handed him the bag and the man ran off. Suddenly, the woman noticed something.

"What the fuck? This is fucking counterfeit!" She screamed.

She began running trying to catch the man but he had already sped off. The woman looked back at Trevor.

"Could you give me a ride to find him?" She asked.

"Sure thing, hop in." Trevor replied.

Trevor sped out of the parking lot in pursuit of the thief.

"Trevor Philips is my name…Do you have one?" He asked.

The woman looked like she hesitated for a second. "…Breanna but you can call me Bree." She said.

"See…Now we are getting to know each other." Trevor said.

"Can you just hurry up and catch that bastard who ripped me off?" Bree shouted.

Trevor pressed the gas pedal down as far as he could, but his truck wasn't exactly the ideal chasing car. The thief eventually stopped at a warehouse and jumped out of the car and ran inside the building. Bree quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside with Trevor trying his hardest to catch her. Bree entered the building and quickly pulled her pistol out.

"Give me my weed!" Bree screamed as she searched the building for the man.

Trevor eyed Bree down. He loved this crazy attitude.

"Oh you think I'm playing you son of a bitch?" Bree asked. She raised her gun and shot the ceiling. "Now bring your ass out!"

"Yeah…Come out and give this err…Lady back her weed you ripped her off for." Trevor said.

Suddenly, a man came from around a corner pointing a gun at them. "Drop your gun right now!" He warned.

"You drop your gun bitch!" Bree yelled.

Trevor instantly reached in his coat pocket and pulled his gun out and shot the man in his face. He looked at Bree and grinned.

"Let's continue searching…" Trevor said.

Bree nodded and began looking through the warehouse. She looked on a table trying to search for any evidence of who the man might be or if he dropped something. She noticed a newspaper article. She picked it up and read the title.

It read: _Innocent Child Killed By Bank Robbers/Father Is Pissed._

"What the hell? This newspaper is almost a month old." Bree said looking at the date printed on the cover.

Trevor looked at the paper and instantly gasped loudly. "What the hell? That made the paper?!" He asked loudly.

Bree looked back at him. "You know something about this?" She asked.

"Umm…" Trevor said scratching the back of his head. "Let's just say I know somebody who talks about this story." He said looking nervous.

Bree got back to looking for the man, when a man came from behind her and hit her in the head with a pipe. He tried to club Trevor with it but Trevor quickly moved and they began fighting. Bree rubbed the back of her head as she stood up looking for her gun. Trevor and the man fought for the gun Trevor was holding as Bree aimed at the tussle trying to steady her aim on the man Trevor was fighting. She finally decided to pull the trigger, and shot the gun…TWICE. The fight instantly stopped and Trevor stood up wobbly. Bree was afraid she had shot him.

Trevor looked at Bree and smirked. "I think we better forget about the weed and get out of here." He suggested.

Bree nodded her head. Trevor began limping towards her. Bree felt bad for him and put his arm over her shoulder and began helping him walk out of the warehouse. They finally got outside and were almost to the truck, when Trevor fell down coughing. Bree instantly looked back at him and was about to help him up, when she noticed something horribly wrong….A bullet wound.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me I shot you?" Bree yelled.

"I'm fine…Just take me home and take care of this wound." Trevor grunted standing up.

Bree helped him to the passenger seat of the truck and she began driving out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse the man Trevor fought stood up laughing.

"Bring me the security cameras Kevin." He laughed.

"Nate are you sure you are okay?" Kevin asked walking in the room with the footage.

"Yes I'm just fine. I wear bulletproof vests for a reason." Nathan Reese laughed.

"So do you think this plan worked?" Kevin asked handing Nathan the footage.

"Haha it should…I will see that man's license plates and track him down and avenge my son." Nathan laughed.

"Who was that psycho lunatic bitch with him?" Kevin asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue who she is but if she gets in the way, kill her too." Nathan said.

Nathan and Kevin walked off to review the tapes.

* * *

**Time: 4:56 p.m.**

**Place: Jack Price's Apartment**

**Date: March 25, 2014**

**Weather: Rain & Lightning/ 24 MPH Wind**

Jack sat in his apartment on the weight bench working out. He needed to keep his body in shape, just in case Michael calls with more jobs for him to do. He finally finished working out and stood up, wiping his sweaty face with his tank top. Then there was a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw numerous thugs crowded in the doorway. They immediately rushed him into the apartment and Nathan closed the door behind him. The thugs began holding Jack down.

"Let go of me!" Jack growled trying to fight out of their grip.

Nathan laughed evilly and stared down at him. "I saw the news this morning. They had you identified as the man driving the car and ran over my son." He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go!" Jack said.

Nathan grabbed a stick and hit Jack in the ribs with it. Jack instantly groaned in pain.

"You think this is a fucking game? You are going to pay for what you did!" Nathan hissed. He hit Jack again.

"Get off of me!" Jack shouted struggling to get out of the thugs grips.

Nathan walked to the front door and locked it. "We are going to have some fun." He smirked walking back towards Jack.

* * *

**Time: 8:58 p.m.**

**Place: Crown Jewels Motel**

**Date: March 25, 2014**

**Weather: Storm/ Heavy Wind**

Jade, Monica, and Leslie were having movie night in their motel room. They were eating pizza and watching Serious Cougar.

"That nasty old whore needs to be kicked in her ass!" Monica scoffed.

"Hahaha! She showing that young man how to throw down." Jade laughed.

Leslie shook her head slowly. "This is so disgusting." She said.

They were all disgusted but were too into the show to turn the channel.

"Damn! Look how she riding that dick! I could learn some tricks from that old hoe!" Leslie giggled.

Monica looked at her. "Yeah but we are way tighter than that loose old whore." She laughed looking back at the TV.

"That man looks way too good for that old tramp…" Jade said shaking her head in disappointment.

Monica, Jade, and Leslie continued trash talking the old woman on TV, until there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is interrupting our TV night?" Jade growled walking towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Sergio standing in the doorway. He looked very horrified.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you seen a ghost." Jade laughed, jabbing him in the arm.

"We need to get down to the hospital immediately it's an emergency." Sergio announced.

"What happened?" Leslie asked standing up.

"I'll explain it later. Right now we gotta go!" Sergio said.

Monica, Jade, and Leslie grabbed their coats and ran out the door with Sergio.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finished.**

**Ladies and gentlemen introducing the deadly Bree! Hehehe ;)**

I know I forgot the OC's I said were going to be in this chapter, but I have reasons

**Andrew Ramous: **I decided to save him for the next chapter because he will be in the trailer with Trevor and Bree helping out.

**Liana Esperanza Luvenia**: I'm trying my hardest to think how to make her pop up.

**Leon De Guccio: **I just need to know if he's a hero or a villain.

But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

So…I decided that Michael, Franklin, and Trevor are going to have their own little side crews in this story. They will still be one overall crew but they also have some of the OC'S working mostly for them on the side.

So review and let me know which one you want them to work for mostly. Also I need to know if anybody's OC is a villain.

**Review the Chapter :)**

I love you all for reading! Bye!


End file.
